Rumit!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Bumbu AR ] Sawamura Eijun, Okumura Koushuu, serta warna-warni di antara Seido dan keduanya • Translation fic from Complicado by lilleline. • Sertifikat halal •
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfiksi hasil translasi dari complicado karya lilleline (id 7678006) dengan bahasa Spanyol #yha. Dan dengan sedikit bantuan dari translator di ao3 dengan nama pena meredream yang sudah menerjemahkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rumit!**

 **Original fanfiction by lilleline [ffn] / floralis [AO3] (spanish as original language)**

 **W/ a helpful translation from meredream on AO3. Thankyou very much 3 3**

 **I gain no profit except my happiness to translated this one *love***

.

.

.

Saya telah mendapatkan ijin resmi (dan tertulis serta berstempel cap kaki buaya /g) baik dari author asli maupun author penerjemah ke bahasa inggris, jadi gausah dibikin ribet lah ya. Semata-mata hanya demi kesenangan belaka.

 **Warn** : beberapa narasi disesuaikan karena style yang cukup berbeda antara english dan Indo apalagi Spanyol; tidak sama persis. Tapi tak mengubah inti cerita (mungkin hanya gubahan narasi)

.

.

.

* * *

 _Chapter 1/? : Dia yang paling buruk!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara bola yang tertangkap oleh _glove_ tepat di tengah, dapat didengar oleh Sawamura yang berada di bullpen. Dari tribun penonton terdengar gema euforia, -baik sekedar ucapan maupun teriakan, dan berbagai hal lainnya; yang menunjukkan bahwa kamp latihan adalah tempat yang terbaik. Diisi oleh jiwa-jiwa yang bersemangat untuk menggapai mimpi mereka. Asa itu menjadi esa, satu untuk bersinar dan menuntun mereka pada jenjang Nasional. Sawamura pun turut berbagi impian itu. Dia pernah sekali berdiri di atas Koshien. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil nafas sebelum dihembuskannya kembali pada udara.

 _Bagaimanapun juga..,_

Koushuu berhasil membuatnya merasa sesuatu sekali, dimana sepasang manik emasnya bertransformasi bagai iris kucing ketika tengah menatapnya. Ia dapat merasakan aura dingin yang seolah dapat menghujami seluruh raganya. Dan dari pembahasan sebelumnya, entah bagaimana Sawamura menerima bahwa ide anggota baru itu tak terlalu buruk ―walau dominan mengintimidasi.

Tetap saja ia mencoba memperbaiki sesuatu yang sempat renggang dahulu, ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tak takut pada adik kelasnya itu. Terutama, membuktikan diri bila dirinya tak mengganggu seperti yang dituduhkan pemuda itu kepadanya. Okumura adalah catcher, jadi akan ia bungkam dengan pitch miliknya

 _…_ _tapi rupanya itu lebih sulit daripada apa yang ia perkirakan._

Ketegangan di antara mereka masih terasa, hingga orang-orang dapat merasakan aura determinasi dari keduanya; sama-sama saling berpikir cara terbaik adalah dengan membuktikan kemampuan.

Kekanakan, jika boleh dibilang, karena relasi antara catcher dan pitcher haruslah berlandas kepercayaan, bukan sebuah kompetisi siapa yang lebih baik di antaranya. Sawamura mengerti lebih dari siapapun, namun ia masih tak dapat memaafkan bagaimana Okumura berbicara padanya pagi itu dimana ia sebenarnya berusaha menenangkan Asada.

"Kau itu sebuah gangguan, bisakah kau berhati-hati dan menyingkir, senpai?"

Aura Sawamura bertambah jahat (?) kala mengingatnya, dan membuat pitch yang paling sederhana hingga Okumura dapat menangkapnya karena terlalu tinggi jalur bolanya.

"Hei, hei!" suara Miyuki mendadak menginterupsi.

"Kau terlalu tegang, Sawamura. Kau membuat pitcher lain gugup, tau."

Sawamura menatap tak terima, "Tapi, Miyuki-senpai! Kenapa aku harus berlatih dengannya?!" protesnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Koushuu. "Dia yang paling buruk!"

Miyuki melengkungkan bibirnya, tersenyum, malah menikmati situasi ini.

"Ayolah, Sawamura! Tak akan ada hasil bila terus berdebat dengan catchermu." jeda "bila kau sekarang ada di mound, apakah kau akan mempermasalahkannya? Ace sejati harus membuang harga dirinya dan membentuk kombinasi battery yang bagus. Jadi, bagaimana jika terjadi masalah? Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah pitcher yang dapat melebihi harapannya."

Sawamura bergetar. Ia tahu perkataan Miyuki benar. Ia hanya terlalu terbawa dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Okumura, tetapi ketika seseorang melihatnya di bullpen...tak mungkin ia dapat berkonsentrasi! Terlebih, melihat Miyuki tampak biasa saja, ia curiga jika Miyuki pasti mempunyai suatu maksud tertentu di balik semua ini. Ugh!

"Tapi, kau tak mengerti!" Sawamura mengernyit, "dia memprovokasiku! Aku yakin..! Dia...!"

"Itu cukup."

Suara Okumura yang justru terdengar menengahi, membuat setiap orang di sana menoleh padanya. Penutup kepalanya ia lepas dan memandang ke arah Miyuki, "Kupikir cukup untuk hari ini, Kapten."

Usai mengatakannya, ia berdiri dan menjauh seraya melepas pelindung tubuh. Yang paling bingung adalah Sawamura, menggemerutukkan deretan giginya dan mengepal erat, menahan rasa frustrasi.

Dia adalah yang terburuk!

.

.

.

.

Selama makan malam, Sawamura amat terganggu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menelan banyak porsi nasi sekaligus. Okumura duduk beberapa meter darinya dan hanya diam mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan dengan khidmat, meski tidak demikian dengan Seto, terutama setelah ia mendengar apa yang terjadi di bullpen. Kemudian, dia berbicara dengan temannya, tapi nampaknya tak digubris.

 _Mungkin situasi antara Okumura dan Sawamura hanya kesalahpahaman?_

Karena Okumura belum dipromosikan ke tim utama, -dan bukan seperti mereka akan membentuk battery dalam permainan sesungguhnya, tetap saja, kan, tak mungkin terus-terusan saling menghindar di antara anggota setim.

"Eijun-kun," Haruichi sedikit swt melihat cara makan temannya. Jelas sekali yang terjadi di bullpen sangat berdampak padanya. "Jika kau makan secepat itu, kau akan muntah, dan tak baik untuk kesehatan, kau tau."

Sawamura tak merespon. Ia marah! Sangat marah!

Hingga ia tak menyadari pandangan Miyuki mengarah pada objek pirang dan bermata toska. Ada apa dengan anggota baru yang kurang ajar itu? Baiklah, Miyuki tahu dia juga memang bukan contoh yang baik, namun tetap saja ...terasa menyebalkan.

Sawamura meletakkan sumpitnya dan berusaha menahan daging yang tersisa di mulut agar tak dimuntahkan kembali. Sesekali ia memberi tatapan ganas pada Okumura, yang bahkan tak bergerak atau bereaksi sedikitpun.

Kuramochi memutuskan ikut campur sebelum semua makin memburuk,

"Hei, hei, hei! Tenanglah, Sawamura," ia menahannya dengan melingkarkan lengan pada leher pihak satunya, menyebabkan wajah Sawamura membiru seketika.

"Kita di sini bukan untuk mengganggu anggota baru, bukan? Kenapa kau tak minta maaf untuk menyelesaikannya?"

"HUH?! Kenapa harus aku yang meminta maaf?!" Sawamura menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak percaya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kuramochi? Ia sering mengganggunya selama masih di tahun pertama Seidou, dan dia tak pernah minta maaf karenanya! Di samping itu, bukankah harusnya Okumura yang meminta maaf? Ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah!

"Karena kau idiot, idiot! Kau pikir kenapa aku mengatakannya?!" Kuramochi seakan dapat membaca pikirannya.

Sawamura geram, "Aku tak bersalah! Harusnya dia yang meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanannya terhadap senpai!"

"Apa kau yakin?" Kuramochi menatap skeptis, "bukankah kau yang memulainya?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuramochi-senpai? Aku tak dapat mengingat…"

"Sa-wa-mu-ra!" Miyuki bangkit dari kursi dan menghampirinya.

"Tentang masalah yang kau katakan lain hari dengan Okumura, aku tak peduli. Tapi kali ini, kau yang melewati batas."

Sawamura menyadari wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu perlahan menggelap. "Hari ini di bullpen, kau yang kehilangan kontrol."

Sawamura memandang tak percaya. Bahkan Miyuki sekalipun berada di pihak Kuramochi. Ia tak ingat pernah melakukan kesalahan. Ya, mungkin terganggu akan dirinya sendiri, tapi seharusnya bukan ia satu-satunya yang kena getah. Maksudnya, bukankah Okumura yang membuatnya begini? Bagaimana ia bisa tak tertekan? Namun, tatapan Kuramochi dan Miyuki membuatnya menyerah, mereka tak akan mendengarkan penjelasan apapun darinya.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Huh? Kemana perginya Okumura?"

Semua orang memandang kursi yang tadinya ditempati si catcher baru, tapi hanya makan malamnya yang tersisa dan tiada siapapun di sana. Seto yang berada di dekat tempat itu menjawab dengan tawa gugup,

"Dia bilang butuh udara segar dan baru saja pergi." ujarnya. Kuramochi mendorong punggung Eijun hingga hampir terjatuh bila ia tak berhasil menjaga keseimbangan.

"Pergilah."

Sawamura tak punya pilihan selain menuruti kemauan mereka. Tapi, sungguh, ada apa dengan situasi mengerikan ini? Ini yang paling tak diharapkan! Mengapa mereka memaksanya sebagai pihak peminta maaf?!

Okumura lah yang semestinya ada di posisinya! Kenapa justru dia yang menanggungnya?!

Ini tak adil. Ia amat membenci ini. Setelah semua histori pembullyan selama tahun pertamanya, ia berjanji akan menjadi senpai yang baik dan tidak semena-mena, lalu membantu agar adik kelasnya merasa nyaman di sini. Entah mengapa semuanya berjalan menjadi serba salah.

Ia berlari dan di tengah perjalanan menemukan Okumura, tepat di samping vending machine. Ia terengah-engah akibat tindakannya tadi.

"Okumura!"panggilnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut blonde sedang mengambil Calpico di penampang keluar mesin tersebut.

"Senpai?"

Sawamura menghapus jarak di antara keduanya, mendekatkan diri -tapi tidak benar-benar dekat- dan mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan. Ya, ya, ya, dia harus minta maaf ( agar Kuramochi dan Miyuki bahagia, haha). Sebelum sempat berujar, Okumura malah mendahuluinya,

"Jangan khawatir, tak perlu bilang apa-apa. Permintaan maaf diterima."

Huh? Bagaimana dia tahu? Apakah ia sempat mendengar konversasi antara dirinya dengan Kuramochi?

Di sisi lain, Sawamura menghela nafas, mungkin saja masalah antara mereka mulai memasuki titik resolusi, namun sekali lagi, Okumura menyerobot gilirannya bicara,

"Tetapi," ia memegang Calpico miliknya dan berada tepat di sisi siswa tahun kedua, "aku tak ingin terlibat denganmu lagi. Akan kuminta Miyuki-senpai tak memasangkanku denganmu selama latihan. Kupikir kau adalah orang yang pantas, namun kau hanya menunggu kesempatan, dan kau gagal mengejutkanku. Di levelmu sekarang, mustahil dapat melampaui Furuya-senpai. Kau tahu, kan?"

Ia berlalu, tak sadar kata-katanya barusan membuat seseorang terluka dan melanjutkannya,

"Jika aku adalah kau, aku akan menyerah menjadi ace."

Sawamura tak berbicara lagi, hanya kembali mempertemukan deretan gigi dan nampak kesal. Ketika ia berbalik, sosoknya tak lagi terlihat. Ada apa sih dengannya?

 _Dia yang paling buruk!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung.**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** : baru pertama kali nerjemahin fik bahasa planet lain (?). Awalnya aku baca yang versi asli gaes, pake spanish. Bisa dikit, tapi tetep puyeng. Dulu sempet belajar spanish tapi berhenti di tengah jalan soalnya mendadak kepincut bahasa latin (?) Waktu ngubek AO3 eh ada yang bikin translatenya ke english ternyata, yaudah langsung gabut minta ijin nerjemahin ke bahasa Indonesia karena fanfiksi ini sangat indah buat gw, itung2 aja koleksi arsip Daiya Indo nambah~ #OHOK #GA.

Rencana mau translate satu karya lagi (kousawa as always, hohoho), kebetulan humornya bagus karena diselingi bumbu persahabatan Eijun dan Raichi pake bahasa sms (?), tapi belum ada respon dari authornya. Kalau ga diijinin ya gpp gue taro di bookmark dan dibaca sendiri aja udah bahagia #GAPENTING. .

Terimakasih banyak untuk lilleline dan meredream! Atas ridho Tuhan YME dan kalian (?) saya bisa bikin fanfiksi ini buat asupan. Dan terimakasih juga buat yang baca ;) #kecupinsatusatu /ga

thanks for read

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace of Diamond (c) Terajima Yuji**  
 **Copyright story/spanish (c) lilleline**  
 **English translation (c) meredreams [AO3]**  
 **Indonesian ver (c) Panda Dayo**

* * *

 _ **2 : Kau akan menyesalinya, Okumura!**_

* * *

Tak mudah menemukan makna di balik wajah kurang ekspresi, Miyuki mengetahuinya. Walaupun meminta jawaban mengapa ia mengambil keputusan yang beresiko, nyatanya hanya keheningan sebagai representasi jawaban hingga keluar ruangan. Tentu saja, kemungkinan Sawamura mengatakan sesuatu yang sembrono termasuk dalam asumi. Namun pasti ada alasan lain mengapa catcher tahun pertama tak berminat menangkap lemparan senpainya. Ia sendiri mengaku kesulitan dengan bocah itu.

Okumura tak dapat diprediksi daripada yang terlihat. Lalu, kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk saat ini? Tak mungkin dia menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Jangan pikirkan bila kau tak menangkap lemparan Sawamura. Aku mengerti."

Karena sebenarnya, ia tak paham akar masalah mereka. Meskipun ia menyadari Sawamura memang terkadang mengganggu bagi beberapa personal, tetapi bayangan dirinya yang turut mengganggu bagi Okumura juga merupakan sebuah musibah.

Di samping itu, Okumura selalu menyembunyikan alasan penolakannya.

Beberapa kali, Miyuki mencoba tak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi ia malah sakit kepala. Menghela nafas, menggosok leher sebagai rutinitas di saat tengah menghadapi situasi yang sulit.

"Lihatlah Okumura, bahkan jika kau berbicara denganku, kau tak bisa mengambil keputusan yang tak jelas," jawabnya sembari menyilangkan kedua lengan. Bagian atas wajah tampak menggelap karena kacamatanya, tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sebab tak melihat pandangan catcher kelas tiga itu.

"Jika pelatih Kataoka menginginkanmu menangkap lemparan Sawamura, kau tak bisa menolak. Kau harus patuh setidaknyamanpun itu. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi..tidakkah kau pikir ini berlebihan? Sawamura memang idiot, tapi dia adalah pitcher yang bagus."

Okumura terdiam sejenak, manik hijaunya tak menunjukkan apa-apa, namun ketika Miyuki berprasangka ia hanya akan diam, ia merespon seperti ini;

"Dia tak terlihat menjanjikan. Lemparannya tidak spesial,"

Miyuki memaksakan senyumnya untuk menyahutnya, tetapi buru-buru dilanjutkan oleh yang lebih muda,

"Benar ketika aku melihatnya melawan Teito, menuntunku untuk ke sekolah ini. Kukira ia mengagumkan, tapi saat aku berada di sini untuk menangkap dengannya, aku kecewa karena telah berharap lebih."

Miyuki mendadak berkeringat. Jadi, ia tertarik pada lemparan Sawamura? Ya, ia bisa mengerti mengapa, tapi baginya menyerah terlalu cepat adalah yang paling mengejutkan.

Sawamura punya kemampuan untuk itu ketika berdiri di atas mound, dan menjadikannya sosok yang berbeda, sebab itu, Miyuki suka menangkapnya. Bagaimanapun, Okumura masihlah baru dan masih punya banyak hal yang harus dipelajari, -serta harus menoleransi sesuatu seperti Eijun si senpai yang bodoh.

Sekarang, cara untuk mengatakannya? Bagaimana langkah mengirim pesan pada seseorang seperti Okumura? Ia rasa tak peduli yang manapun itu, ia takkan didengarkan oleh catcher tahun pertama.

"Kau tak serius mengatakannya, bukan?" Miyuki menatapnya jenaka. "Sawamura adalah hal yang berbeda saat berada di atas mound. Dia tak terlihat menjanjikan di bullpen, lain cerita bila ia dimainkan, ia akan jadi sesuatu yang menarik, sebagai catcher aku meyakinkanmu. Cukup beri ia kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri."

Okumura memejamkan mata beberapa detik, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku yang memutuskannya."

"Kau tak serius tentang itu, kan?" Miyuki mendesak.

"Okumura, ini adalah tahun terakhirku sebagai pemain, dan Sawamura membutuhkan macam-macam catcher untuk menarik seluruh potensinya tahun depan."

"Itu adalah yang bisa dilakukan Kaoru Yui. Ia dipromosikan ke tim utama, bukan aku."

"Kita semua berkembang, Okumura. Mungkin akan ada waktu dimana kau menjadi catcher yang lebih baik daripada dia, dan dipromosikan. Apapun itu, seusai musim panas aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan sepertinya pelatih mempertimbangkanmu untuk tim berikutnya."

Okumura terdiam lagi, malah justru setelahnya ia memilih membuka pintu.

"Mengatakan keputusan pada pelatih." adalah yang ia katakan sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Miyuki yang mengulum senyum. Ia melihat kusen pintu sejenak, menunggu Okumura kembali.

Tetapi tidak kunjung juga.

 _Ya, jangan buat keputusan yang gegabah. Kau hanya belum tahu tentang Sawamura, dan ia benar-benar menarik bagi catcher. Cepat atau lambat, rasa sesal itu pasti datang._

* * *

Hari berikutnya latihan berjalan seperti biasa. Ketegangan di antara Sawamura dan Okumura agak menurun, tetapi yang lain menyadari bahwa mereka kini saling menghindar. Sawamura mungkin tak lagi terlalu memikirkan perihal semalam. Meski kata-kata Okumura sangat menyakitkan, tapi bila ia membuat masalah lain, pelatih Kataoka takkan mengijinkannya mengikuti kegiatan klub, dan dia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia akan menjadi kakak kelas yang baik dan tak lagi merepetisi kesalahan di tahun sebelumnya. Ingin sekali ia mencari mesin waktu dan berbicara sendiri kepada dirinya waktu itu. Namun siapa yang mendengarkannya? Nyaris tidak ada. Ia mengingat kembali di hari ia mengganggu Okumura.

Lemparan selanjutnya sedikit lebih tinggi, dan Miyuki mengembalikannya seolah itu bukanlah hal yang besar.

Sawamura menangkap bola di udara, tapi..apa yang terjadi? Ia memindah objek di antara jemarinya, menatap ke arah seberang sembari menghela. Ia tak begitu yakin ini karena suhu mulai meninggi di waktu tahun ini, ataukah karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri, pokoknya ia ingin mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Tungkainya dan lengannya terasa berat.

"Sawamura, kau baik-baik saja? Keringatmu banyak…"

Ia tak mendengarkan dan melempar bola kembali. Sempat jatuh ke tanah sebelum sampai pada target dan bergulir dimana Miyuki dapat mengatasinya.

Sawamura tak terpengaruh dari missing ball tersebut. Rasanya teramat panas, pun punggungnya yang berkeringat namun terasa dingin, membuatnya gemetar. Teringat lagi dan lagi potongan kejadian semalam membuatnya menggemerutukkan deretan gigi ke sekian kali. Terlebih usai mendengarnya: ia pergi jogging lagi hingga Kuramochi dan Asada mencari dan menyeretnya balik. Yang lebih tua memaksanya mandi dan menyuruhnya istirahat setelah bergelut menahan kepalanya, dan Sawamura tak bisa protes. Malam berikutnya, kejadian yang sama terulang.

... Mungkin tubuhnya terlalu menekannya.

"Sawamura. Sawamura!"

Bila dia dapat menunjukkan pada Okumura bahwa ia salah, cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi ace tim ini.

"Sawamura!"

"Huh?"

Ia bahkan tak sadar, namun semua berkumpul mengitarinya, menatapnya penuh cemas. Sawamura berkedip heran. Mengapa mereka di sini? Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Miyuki mengecek kondisinya dan mendadak meninggi,

"Bodoh! Jika kau tak merasa sehat, mengapa kau tak mengatakan apapun? Tenangkan dirimu dan pergilah ke ruang perawatan."

"T-tapi kapten! Aku tak apa! Biarkan aku melempar!

"Mana mungkin. Pergilah, dan Okumura…" Miyuki menjatuhkan pandangan pada bocah tahun pertama. "Temani dia untukku, ya? Jangan cemas, aku akan mengawasi Nori."

Okumura menarik pelindung kepala dari wajahnya dan menunjukkan keengganan, membuat Miyuki berkeringat dingin. Sejenak, Miyuki mengira ia akan protes, tetapi Okumura tetap melakukannya tanpa disertai perkataan apa-apa, mendekati Sawamura dan menepuk punggungnya sebagai isyarat agar segera berjalan. Walau ia tak melepas pakaian catcher miliknya. Miyuki mengira ia ingin segera kembali setelah mengantar Sawamura, bisa saja idenya berbalik tak menyenangkan.

Sawamura tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai melangkah. Memang benar ia meraasa tak enak badan, tapi mengapa Miyuki memberikannya pada Okumura untuk menemaninya? Apa yang dipikirkan Kapten Seido itu ketika memutuskannya? Seharusnya ia minta saja Miyuki yang menemaninya. Apalagi, Okumura bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap ide ini, merasa terganggu lebih dari siapapun. Apa kesalahannya hingga si catcher tahun pertama itu sangat membencinya?

"Kalau kau tak ingin tak masalah." ujar Sawamura ketika mereka memasuki bangunan, memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya, "Tinggalkan aku di sini dan jika mereka menanyakannya, aku tetap akan menjawab kau sudah menemaniku sampai di ruang rawat. Kau tak perlu mematuhi semua perintah kapten dengan serius!"

"Jika seperti itu, aku tetap akan menemanimu." suara Okumura nyaris tak terdengar dengan menolak semua ucapan kakak kelasnya.

"Ayo pergi."

Sawamura kesal namun tak menjawab. Ia ingin lari, meninggalkan adik kelasnya dan takdirnya, tetapi kakinya terasa sangat berat dan itu mustahil.

Mereka menapaki tangga dalam diam dan menuju destinasi awal. Sesekali Okumura melirik pada Eijun, dan ia tak tahu mengapa ia terlihat membencinya...atau kenapa. Atmosfer berubah, dan Sawamura berpikir ia pasti terlihat menyedihkan dalam pandangan Okumura.

Karena itulah yang terjadi. Sawamura tahu orang-orang seperti Okumura yang hanya tertarik oleh lemparan Furuya.

 _Dan hanya Furuya._

Setibanya di ruang pengobatan, mereka mengetuk namun tiada jawaban. Pintu tak terkunci, jadi mereka masuk bersama dan ternyata tak ada siapapun di dalam. Perawat mungkin sedang pergi sebentar, dan sampai lupa mengunci pintu.

Sawamura berbaring di salah satu stretchers, menutup matanya begitu cepat. Tak merasa sebelumnya bahwa ia sungguh lelah. Okumura bersamanya selama beberapa saat, dan ketika hendak pergi, Sawamura meraih lengannya sebelum catcher itu melaksanakan niatnya. Manik emasnya menatap ke arah netra hijau milik Okumura.

"Kau akan...kau akan menyesal tak ingin menjadi catherku." senyum Eijun mengembang, "ketika aku mendapat nomor ace, kau akan mengharapkannya."

Okumura nampak terkejut usai mendengarnya, terlebih saat, "Aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan untuk datang ke Seido, kan? Aku akan membuatmu terkesima dengan lemparanku jadi kau tau bahwa kau telah datang ke tempat yang benar."

"Senpai…" Sawamura menunggu Okumura melepas genggamannya, tapi ia tak melakukannya. "Aku menunggu saat itu lebih dari siapapun."

Eijun tak terbiasa dengan tipe jawaban seperti ini, jadi ia hanya berkedip dan tersenyum,

"Kau akan melihatnya! Akan kupastikan melebihi harapanmu!" ia tertawa namun tak sekeras yang biasa karena rasa kantuk.

Menunggu ke bullpen, Okumura tetap berdiri di sana hingga perawat datang dan menjelaskan kondisinya. Setelah memeriksa, ia berkata Eijun terkena flu dan setelah mendengarkan ceramah untuk memedulikan diri sendiri karena musim ini suhu masih berkisar tujuh derajat setelah musim dingin, ia pergi.

Yang tidak disangka Sawamura adalah kalimat yang dilontarkan tadi sebenarnya mengandung makna sebagai berikut;

 _Menguji kesabaran seorang Okumura Koushuu._

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Misaki Younna** : wah maaksih loh udah mampir XDD aku ngeship miyusawa juga loh, hardshipper malah, cuma lucu aja kalo bayangin KouSawa eheheheh Koushuu bikin gemesshhhhh/g. makasih jejak-jejaknya yaaa *love*

thanks for read

siluman panda


	3. Chapter 3

**Ace of Diamond (c) Terajima Yuji**  
 **Copyright story/spanish (c) lilleline**  
 **English translation (c) meredreams [AO3]**  
 **Indonesian ver (c) Panda Dayo**

* * *

 **Ketidakuntungan menjadi Okumura Koushuu : Analisis Seto**

* * *

Ketika Seto menemukannya, ia terheran-heran.

Mereka sedang makan siang ketika Okumura membicarakan keputusan yang ia ambil. Potongan tonkatsu yang terselip di sumpit Seto jatuh ke bawah, walaupun ia tak memedulikannya, karena ia lebih tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya.

Serius? Itukah jawaban Okumura mengenai masalah dengan senpainya? Takkan menangkap untuknya? Seto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Yah, walaupun ia tak tertarik dengan hal yang umum, temannya adalah seseorang yang mudah dibaca daripada kelihatannya. Seto menyadari bahwa daya tarik pitch Sawamura Eijun mulai berefek padanya.

Pula, ia tahu ketika pertandingan melawan Teito (alasan paling besar mengapa Okumura memutuskan pergi ke Seidou), dan melihat di pertandingan lainnya. Dari semuanya, ia mencatat tipe-tipe pitch dari kakak kelasnya, dan hanya ia yang memahami mengapa kakak kelasnya tak menggunakan change-up saat melawan Kasugaichi, sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Seto.

Terlebih, Okumura punya pandangan yang lebih baik mengenai ini.

Jadi, mengapa ia memutuskan secara sepihak? Seto bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kemudian ketika sadar ada sesuatu yang jatuh dan segera membuangnya usai makan siang.

Okumura tak mengatakan apapun, termasuk latar alasannya, namun ia tahu bahwa mencoba untuk bersilat lidah dengannya sama sekali tak berguna.

Koushuu benci membuka mulut ketika ia menyelesaikan makannya (kalau saja kalian ingat insiden awalnya dengan Sawamura) jadi ia menuntaskan makannya dan merenggangkan lengannya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Di balik apa yang ia cermati bahwa Sawamura mengatakan sesuatu pada Miyuki. Sawamura terlihat marah ketika Miyuki hanya tertawa sembari menyudahi makan roti yakisoba miliknya. Di satu sisi, Sawamura bertemu pandang dengan Seto, yang dibalas dengan mengangkat tangan sebagai salam, direspon senyuman yang cerah oleh Sawamura sebelum melanjutkan percakapannya. Mungkin kau dapat menyebutnya sebuah trik agar kapten memperhatikan konversasi, tentang selisih jarak di antara mereka.

Ya, dia dapat mengerti mengapa Okumura berpikir Sawamura itu mengganggu, karena ia benar-benar energik, berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari temannya, dan menimbulkan ketidaksinkronan kepribadian.

Saat ia mendengar insiden setelah sarapan itu, tak bisa ia banyak membantu selain memikirkan ekspresi Koushuu. Rinciannya masih belum jelas, karena hanya ada beberapa saksi dan salah satu yang terlibat adalah Asada, yang telah menceritakan semuanya dengan wajah antara takut dan ingin keluar. Okumura menyelesaikan makan siangnya, jadi Seto beralih padanya.

"Kau terlalu tegang." ujar temannya sebelum membersihkan bekas makanan yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir..." Seto menggeser kursinya. "Sebelumnya, kau sangat tertarik dengan ide menangkap untuk Sawamura-senpai, dan sekarang kau bilang tidak. Bukankah itu terlalu jauh?"

Okumura terdiam sejenak.

"Sawamura-senpai mengecewakanku. Kupikir dia lebih baik, tapi ternyata ia hanya berisik."

"Kau yakin?" gencar Seto, sedikit curiga. "Tapi kau hanya menangkap untuknya di bullpen, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari Okumura, karena saat itu Yui Kaoru tiba-tiba bergabung dan memotong pembicaraan.

"Maaf menyela, tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan mendengar percakapan kalian." ia tersenyum. Seto menawarkan sebuah kursi di sebelahnya.

"Oh, terima kasih." lalu ia menyesuaikan sendiri, mengabaikan tatapan berang dari Koushuu, ia mulai berbicara.

"Sawamura-senpai lebih bertalenta daripada kelihatannya setelah ia mendominasi change-up dalam satu permainan. Bisakah kau bayangkan? Ada pitcher yang dapat mempelajari hal seperti itu dalam waktu singkat! Bagian terbaiknya adalah ia selalu berkembang di tiap pertandingan. Miyuki-senpai mengatakan banyak soal itu. Benar, jalan untuknya masih panjang sebelum mencapai level Furuya-senpai, namun kurasa dalam konteks ini, ia dapat melebihinya. Dia hanya butuh beberapa pitch baru dan aku yakin ia akan menguasainya bila kau mengajari."

"Wow! Benarkah? Kau tak berharap terlalu tinggi?" Seto memberanikan diri bertanya, dan Yui tertawa.

"Aku juga seorang catcher jadi aku tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Sawamura-senpai adalah berlian di antara sampah; ia hanya harus dipoles. Kupikir bukan tahun ini ia bisa menjadi ace, tapi aku yakin tahun depan ia bisa bila Furuya-senpai tak mengalami kemajuan."

Seto tertarik, berpikir Yui adalah salah satu solusi agar Koushuu menarik kata-katanya, namun ia nampak tak berminat sama sekali. Ia hanya berdiri dan meninggalkannya. Seto menatap tak percaya. Yui kemudian menanyakan sesuatu, dan Seto dengan cepat menjawab, agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Ia juga ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Okumura ketika Yui berbicara.

Kemudian, sore itu saat latihan batting, rumor terjadi sesuatu pada Sawamura selama latihan di bullpen dan membutuhkan Okumura untuk menemaninya ke ruang kesehatan sampai ke telinganya. Kapten benar-benar sadis hingga memaksa Koushuu untuk pergi dengannya. Mungkin berniat mendamaikan mereka? Seto pun juga menyusul setelah mendapat izin untuk menghindari hal-hal tak diinginkan terjadi. Bagaimanapun temannya itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tak bagus, diliputi aura aneh.

"Koushuu!" ia berlari menyusul. "Kudengar sesuatu terjadi pada Sawamura-senpai, apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Cuma flu." jawaban meluncur sembari empunya berjalan ke lapangan. "Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

"Oh." Seto harus menahan diri meski tak yakin apa yang harus ia tanyakan.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Kau nampak sumringah."

Seto paham ketika Koushuu memilih tak menjawab, ia harus berhenti, dan ia mengerti bahwa sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, karena tidak mungkin temannya mengeluarkan aura bahagia tanpa penyebab.

* * *

"Kau ingin menggenggam seluruh dunia di tanganmu." adalah respon Kuramochi, Miyuki tertawa.

"Akulah kaptennya, jadi tanggung jawabku agar semuanya akur." Miyuki menekan tombol agar kopi yang ia pilih jatuh ke dasar vending machine.

Kuramochi mendengus.

"Kupikir karena kau ingin lari dari tanggung jawabmu." Miyuki tertawa lagi, wajahnya bercahaya mencurigakan.

"Oh, begitu menurutmu?"

"Kau yang paling buruk!"

Miyuki tak mengatakan apapun lagi saat menenggak kopinya. Rasanya pahit, seperti kejadian tadi.

Okumura kembali ke bullpen dengan sosok yang berbeda. Di matanya tak lagi kosong, ada sesuatu yang bersinar. Apakah Sawamura mengatakan sesuatu? Ya, taulah bagaimana mulut besarnya mungkin dapat memenuhi harapan adik kelasnya. Itulah Sawamura, dapat membangkitkan sesuatu dari sisi lain. Itu terjadi padanya, Furuya, dan kali ini bisa saja Okumura. Kala itu ia adalah orang yang paling ingin tahu apa isi pikiran yang lebih muda, dan mengetahui apa perkataan yang mempengaruhinya -bertanya langsung adalah opsi buruk. Ia lebih tertarik ingin mengakrabkan keduanya dalam hubungan yang lebih baik.

Musim panas ini yang terakhir untuknya, dan ia melihat potensi Koushuu, ia yakin anak itu akan dipromosikan ke lapis pertama. Sawamura membutuhkan semua catcher bersamanya, karena ia lebih tahu daripada siapapun bahwa kompetisi antara Sawamura dan Furuya untuk titel ace akan terus berlangsung. Satu-satunya yang mengganggu hanyalah kontribusinya di Koshien.

Miyuki bercakap sedikit lama dengan Kuramochi sebelum mengganggu Asada dalam video game. Ia hanya bermalas-malasan dengan secangkir kopi hingga tandas isinya. Sekarang hampir tengah malam, tapi ia berpikir Okumura kehilangan staminanya. Untuk beberapa alasan, bocah itu mengusiknya dan ia tak mengerti. Tentu saja melihat matanya terisi sesuatu seperti kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari hatinya sangat menyenangkan, tapi tetap saja...

Miyuki mendapati pintunya terbuka, dan berasumsi teman sekamarnya ada di dalam.

"Aku datang." ia memanggil tanpa semangat sama sekali ke dalam. Fokus, ia malah melihat punggung Sawamura berdempet dengan tembok dan Okumura justru memojokkannya dengan tangan di sisi kepala pitcher tahun kedua itu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengetahui Miyuki memergoki.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

terimakasih untuk Misaki Younna yang udah review XDD yuppss Koushuu ganteng2 tsun /GA. dan kalian semua yang baca ehehheheh #APA. Udah baca chapter 55 Act II? IHIY GANTENG ABIZ #ZRH

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
